YuGiOh 5D's: Life After You
by Pookles
Summary: Yusei and the guys take Akiza, Misty, Molly and Carly to a party at Rex Goodwin's and they have a surprise for them. What will it be? Read and find out! Faithshipping!


Life After You

Starry: My last short story for a while.

Yusei: Wait, I have to sing in this one?

Akiza: Don't worry, you'll do fine!

Yusei: Yeah sure. Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Life After You by Daughtry

Setting: Right after episode 75

Akiza POV

The guys had told us that they had a surprise for Misty, Carly, Molly and I. I kept wondering what it was. It must be something for more mature people like us even though I wouldn't count Crow as mature, because Yusei had sent the twins to Martha's house for the day. They'd told us to get into dresses so we went dress shopping earlier.

_*~*Flashback*~*_

"So Akiza, what kind of dress are you looking for?" Misty asked me as we walked down the sidewalk.

"I don't know, maybe something short," I say staring up at the clouds thinking.

"And Sexy!" Molly shouted while laughing

We all started laughing. We'd met Molly when Crow had brought her home with him one day right after me and Yusei had just returned from our Turbo Duel. When she'd left he told us he asked her out. Jack had his doubts, but I encouraged him to do what he thought was right.

"I'm so glad we met you Molly," Carly says as we walked into store.

"It's been awesome to have met you girls too, you are way better than my old friends. They would never come out into public like this and have this much fun," she says walking over and hugging each one of us.

"Okay, Carly and Misty, you two go together because you have the same color scheme and Molly wanna hang with me?" I ask.

"Let's do it," we say as we split up to go to separate ends of the store.

We walk over to the red and black dresses. I pull one off the rack and begin looking at it.

"So are you and Yusei dating?" she asks.

I look up at her with my face getting hot. "No."

"But you want to, don't you?"

It was no use. Lying to her would only make things worse. If I didn't tell her the truth she would tell the supposed person that you liked them, hell she'd done it with Misty and Kalin and that was not pretty even though I played a part in the mess.

"Yeah…I do…" I say draping the dress I'd picked out over my arm as we walked to the cashier.

"Don't be embarrassed, I think you two would make a cute couple," she says putting her dress up on the counter.

Misty and Carly meet up with us and put their dresses on the counter as do I. We pay and walk back towards the house.

_*~End Flashback*~*_

But that was about four hours ago and we haven't seen the guys all day. Thing that freaked me out a little bit was that Yusei had asked me personally to go with the others and I said yes, somehow without blushing.

"Akiza, Akiza, you with us?" Misty asked waving her hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my trance and looked at the girls.

"We should probably get dressed before the guys get back which is in about twenty minutes," Carly says with a glance at the clock.

"Yeah, we should," I say getting up off the couch and heading up stairs to my 'room'.

I was staying at the twins' house because I wasn't ready to go back to my parents yet. They said yes to me staying with them, part of the reason being that I could cook.

I closed the door and changed into my dress which was a strapless red ruffled minidress that went down a little more than halfway down my thigh. I buckled the black belt with a black rose for the belt buckle. I walked to the top of the stairs to see the girls all ready and the guys standing in the doorway.

"Finally you come down!" Molly says as I slide down the railing and landing on my feet.

"Oh shut up," I say not looking happy because of the shoes that Molly had picked out for me.

The shoes were blood red high heels which I did not like one bit.

"Here," Misty says handing me my red with black lace flats.

I put them on.

"That is so much better, Molly you know how much I don't like heels."

"You wear them everyday!" Jack shouts.

I roll my eyes.

"Let's go!" Molly says as she and Crow walk outside with the rest of us following.

We had to walk there and Yusei and I were at the back of the group not talking to each other as everyone else was buzzing with talking.

"You look really nice," he says glancing over my outfit.

"You do too, so where are we going?" I ask making eye contact for the first time.

"Somewhere…" he says smirking.

"Okay, then I won't tell you who has a crush on you…" I say walking faster to catch up with the group.

"Someone has a crush on me?" he asks eyes wide.

"Yep, and you'll find out who soon enough," I say as we stop in front of Goodwin's place.

"Goodwin's throwing a party to night and he invited us so let's go!" Crow says knocking on the front door.

"Hello, and welcome," Mina says bowing to us.

We walk inside to see everybody who we had met along the way in our adventures together. I look around to see Commander Koda, Grieger, Hunter Pace, Sherry LeBlanc, Lazar and a whole bunch of other people I didn't recognize then a group of kids came running over to us.

"Hey you guys!" Leo shouts waving his arms clearly showing that he'd had chocolate recently.

"What took you so long?" Dexter asks.

"Akiza had to get ready," Jack says annoyed with a glance back towards me.

"God Jack, get over it!" I shout at him.

"Akiza can you come with me please?" Goodwin says walking over to us.

"Sure," I say walking off with Goodwin.

We walk into the room at the top of the stairs that was his office.

"Akiza I know that you have an excellent singing voice therefore I have a question for you, do you like to sing in front of a crowd of people?"

"No not really…I fell like I'm being judged," I say looking away.

"That's all I wanted to know, you may go."

I walk out the door and down the stairs and walk back over to my friends who were gathered near the far right corner of the room.

"What did Goodwin tell you?" Yusei asks I walk up.

"Oh…nothing…just asking me about my future, you know, like a career," I say looking into his eyes.

"Awesome! What are you gonna do?" Martha asks.

"Well, he wants me to be a singer…" I say looking away.

"That's amazing! You should do it! Speaking of singing, Crow, Jack Yusei, don't we have something to do?" Kalin says leading the guys away.

"What are they gonna do?" I ask Martha, who always knew what was going on because Yusei and the guys never did anything without telling Martha first.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have a special performance tonight from Team Satisfaction!" The MC from the Fortune Cup calls through the mic.

The guys step onto the stage, Yusei in front picking up an electric guitar, Kalin next to him picking up a bass guitar, Jack on the opposite side of the stage holding an acoustic guitar and Crow in the back on drums.

"Oh my god…" Misty, Carly, Molly and I say together.

"We'd like to dedicate this song to all the people we've met through our adventures," Yusei says into the mic and he and the guys begin playing.

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

_  
_Yusei winks at me after the verse.

_  
Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time_

Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through, yeah  
Know there's no life after you

Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you, yeah

The song ended and the crowd bursted in to applause for them as they bowed and walked off the stage. Each of them walked over to one of us, Yusei walked up to me.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Of course, that was amazing…except now Goodwin might want you guys to take my place," I say smiling.

"Nah, we'd refuse and tell him to have you do it," he says. "By the way, can you tell me who likes me now?"

"Yeah, I can," I say as I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

I hear him chuckle and his arms find their way around my waist. The party goes on and I get up on stage and walk to the microphone. I nod to the MC for him to tell the guests that I was going to perform.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Director Goodwin's newest music star is here to perform for us! Let's give it up for Akiza Izinzki!"

The crowd cheers and falls silent.

"I'll be singing for you all tonight and I wanted to dedicate this to all my friends," I say calmly.

They all clap again and fall silent waiting for me to start.

'_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star_

Baby ?cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, Imma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

Ella ella, eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella, eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella, eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, Imma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

Ella ella, eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella, eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella, eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh

You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love

So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, Imma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

Ella ella, eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella, eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella, eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
You can always come here to me  
Come here to me

It's pouring rain  
It's pouring rain  
Come here to me  
Come here to me

I walk offstage and the party ends. Yusei walks me back to he twins' house and we stop at the front door as the twins run inside.

"Thanks, for such a memorable night," I say staring into his eyes.

"And thank you for gracing us with your beautiful voice," he says then leans in and kisses me. "Goodnight Akiza," he says as he hops on his runner.

"Goodnight Yusei," I say stunned.

He smiles and rides off. I walk inside and close the door. I let my head hit the door smiling, still feeling his lips on mine.

Starry: That was awesome! I made you both sing!

Yusei: Yeah and we weren't bad either!

Akiza: Nope! Please read and review!


End file.
